


No todo lo que termina, acaba.

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, KenHina Week 2016, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego del primer partido oficial entre Nekoma y Karasuno, donde el equipo de Tokyo sale vencedor, Kenma se encuentra con Shouyou esperándolo fuera de los vestuarios de su equipo.</p><p>O, Shouyou reacciona de manera inesperada tras perder en las Nacionales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No todo lo que termina, acaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para _kenhinaweek_ , para el prompt: **first** (primer/o/s)!
> 
> Dedicado especialmente para [frozenyogurt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/), que le debía fic de ellos , que además nutre mis musas y las apoya un montón, y quien además se merece todos los kenhina's kisses del mundo.
> 
>  
> 
> (Por las dudas, aclarar que Kuroo aparece como Kuro en la redacción, porque es el pov de Kenma, y así es como él se refiere/piensa en su amigo, lo mismo vale para Shouyou!)
> 
>  

Shouyou lo espera sentado fuera de los vestidores. Tiene la cabeza baja y la chaqueta negra de Karasuno apoyada sobre sus hombros, algo caídos: como toda la expresión que envuelve su rostro. Kenma se muerde un labio, sintiéndose por segunda vez culpable desde que terminó el partido y teme acercarse. Algo en su mente se pregunta si Shouyou está aquí para reclamarle, si por poner demasiado esfuerzo o no el suficiente, no lo sabe. Tampoco está muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Se queda parado en la puerta del vestuario, bolso al hombro, esperando a que Shouyou note su presencia.

 

No deben pasar más que segundos entre que se detiene en el umbral y Kuro tropieza contra él, el último del equipo en salir. No puede evitar el chasquido de sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que Kuro lanza una exclamación de sorpresa. Es suficiente para que Shouyou levante la vista y Kenma no pueda mirar más que a sus ojos; brillosos por las lágrimas, no tardan más de un segundo en iluminarse cuando se fijan en él, suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

 

―¡Kenma! ―Shouyou se levanta de un salto y compone una sonrisa en sus labios. La chaqueta cae de sus hombros, pero Shouyou no parece notarlo, da un paso hacia adelante y se detiene, fijándose en la presencia de Kuro detrás de Kenma. ―Kuroo-san.

 

―Te esperamos fuera, ―Kuro fija la vista en Kenma, con el ceño levantado. Kenma asiente, porque sabe que Kuro espera su confirmación de que estará bien. Su mejor amigo levanta una mano para revolver su cabello, pero parece pensárselo mejor y la deja caer a un lado. Kuro le regala una sonrisa pícara como despedida.

 

Kenma se queda observando su espalda hasta que Kuro desaparece al final del pasillo, antes de girarse hacia Shouyou. Su amigo sigue estático en el mismo lugar, la chaqueta aún olvidada en el suelo. La intensidad de sus ojos hace que Kenma no pueda sostenerle la mirada, un nudo atándose en su garganta en medio de una disculpa que no sabe cómo expresar.

 

―Shouyou…

 

―¡Estuviste genial, Kenma! ―Su expresión es tan honesta que Kenma no sabe cómo reaccionar.  De todas las cosas que podrían salir de labios de Shouyou, lo último que espera es aquella afirmación. Un nuevo reto, tal vez, una promesa de ganarle, quizás. ―Fue… Estuviste… Eres… _woah_.

 

Shouyou sólo detiene el movimiento acelerado de sus brazos cuando termina su exclamación y los deja caer a un lado de su cuerpo, expectante. Kenma puede sentir el calor que crece por su cuello y se asienta en sus mejillas.

 

―Gracias, Shouyou. ―Su voz es apenas un suspiro, pero ésta vez no se atreve a mirar a otro lado que no sea a Shouyou y la sonrisa que crece en sus labios hasta ocuparlo todo. Kenma muerde el interior de su mejilla y esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, antes de volver a hablar. ―Tú también ―hace una pausa―, tú también eres _woah_.

 

Se siente ridículo por lo que dura un segundo, porque entonces el rostro de Shouyou irradia felicidad y es incapaz de arrepentirse de sus palabras. Memoriza en un segundo el claro movimientos de sus labios, abiertos en sorpresa y el brillo resplandeciente de sus ojos, así como la manera en que sus manos vuelven a moverse inquietas.

 

―¡Kenmaaaaaaaa!

 

Los brazos de Shouyou le envuelven de golpe y todo lo que puede ver es el color rojizo de sus cabellos. Kenma siente como sus músculos se contraen por la sorpresa, pero Shouyou no se detiene pese a ello, continúa aferrándose a él con firmeza hasta que Kenma logra comenzar a relajarse y le devuelve el abrazo. Shouyou huele a sudor, talco y lágrimas y a Kenma se le contrae la garganta hasta que no puede más que apoyar su frente contra su hombro. Sus siguientes palabras las esconde contra la camiseta de entrenamiento de Karasuno, su aliento húmedo contra la tela y Kenma siente que se ahoga en ella. ― _Lo siento_.

 

Sus palabras vuelven a tener un efecto inesperado. Las manos de Shouyou se aferran a sus brazos y le separan. Kenma puede sentir donde los dígitos de sus dedos se clavan en su piel, pero es la expresión desorientada de Shouyou la que cautiva su atención. Enarca las cejas y abre la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Es la noción de que puede divisar el cuarteado de sus labios cuando se fija en estos que le revela la cercanía que mantienen sus rostros y Kenma puede sentir como el sonrojo se expande sin remedio por sus mejillas. Shouyou no deja de observarlo, sin mediar palabra, y Kenma se siente demasiado consciente de sí mismo como para siquiera intentar moverse.

 

Cuando Shouyou finalmente se pronuncia, vuelve a sorprenderle.

 

―¿Te divertiste, Kenma?

 

Hay sincera curiosidad en sus ojos y, cómo suele sucederle con Shouyou, su expresión le golpea en el pecho y le deja sin aire. La respuesta no llega a él inmediatamente; Kenma piensa en el partido, en las semanas previas, en la expectativa, en los vítores de Akane y Alisa en las tribunas, en el roce de la pelota en sus manos justo antes de que Tora la estrellara al otro lado de la cancha, en la mano de Shouyou estrechando la suya con una red de por medio…

 

―Eso creo, ―admite, bajando la mirada y fijándola en sus manos, límpidas junto a su cuerpo. Tiene la urgente necesidad de volver a esconderlas en sus bolsillos o jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta, pero el agarre de Shouyou se lo impide. Aun cuando la firmeza de sus dedos se suaviza, Kenma es incapaz de moverse.

 

―¡Kenmaaa! ―La exclamación de Shouyou es demasiado alta, allí a centímetros de su rostro, pero cuando Kenma pretende pedirle que baje la voz la sonrisa de su amigo le desarma. ―¡No te permito que te disculpes entonces! ¡Te ganaré el próximo año!

 

La expresión entusiasta de Shouyou es contagiosa, Kenma no puede más que devolverle la sonrisa tímidamente, mordiendo su labio en el proceso. ―Eso espero, ―es un reto que se le escapa sin permiso y que hace que Shouyou le observe boquiabierto hasta acabar en risa. Kenma sabe que si Kuro le escuchara hacer semejante afirmación le tomaría por enfermo. Pero la expresión relajada de Shouyou es suficiente para saber que cumplirá su promesa.

 

―Entrenaré mucho, ―Shouyou se balancea ligeramente en sus talones, su tono de voz más suave aunque igual de firme, y deja resbalar sus manos por los brazos de Kenma, soltando su agarre pero sin dejarle ir completamente. Cuando los dedos de Shouyou rozan las palmas de sus manos, Kenma no puede más que observar el punto de contacto entre ambos. ―Estuviste… ―Shouyou hace una pausa, pero no mueve sus manos, estáticas apenas a un roce de distancia de las de Kenma.

 

―¿ _Woah_? ―se atreve a aventurar Kenma burlón.

 

Shouyou vuelve a levantar la vista hacia él, risa en sus labios mientras asiente rápidamente.

 

― _Muy_ _woah_.

 

Cuando los dedos de Shouyou finalmente se aferran contra los suyos y se entrelazan, Kenma no se sorprende. Aún cuando siente que el corazón va a escapar de su pecho y la respiración le elude, no puede dejar de observar la expresión en los ojos de Shouyou: pura determinación. Siente como las puntas de los pies de Shouyou pisan los suyos cuando se inclina hacia adelante, elevándose ligeramente para alcanzar el rostro de Kenma y juntar con torpeza sus labios. Shouyou se afirma en el agarre de sus manos y Kenma es más consciente de la gravedad que quiere empujarle hacia atrás que del roce de los labios de Shouyou contra los propios. No es hasta que Shouyou comienza a alejarse que Kenma nota la aspereza de su tacto. De repente, el beso se le hace demasiado corto y sigue el movimiento de Shouyou con su cuerpo, intentando prolongar el momento. 

 

Le toma varios segundos abrir los ojos cuando se separan, pero Kenma no está preparado para la imagen de Shouyou que tiene enfrente cuando lo hace. Su amigo tiene las mejillas encendidas, al punto que todo su rostro ha adquirido el color de sus cabellos, pero su sonrisa es tan amplia que Kenma siente deseos de besarla y sentir su forma contra sus labios. No sabe qué hacer. La puntas de los pies de Shouyou sobre los suyos y el espacio entre ellos aún mínimo, y al mismo tiempo, demasiado grande. Pero entonces, Shouyou comienza a mover sus manos con nerviosismo, ignorando que tiene las de Kenma enlazadas con las propias.

 

―¡KENMA! Yo… Kenma… Es que… Yo… ―Shouyou balbucea de manera atropellada, evitando su mirada por unos momentos, y Kenma no puede más que fijarse en el movimiento de sus labios como una invitación. Se siente enrojecer tanto como Shouyou cuando se inclina hacia adelante y lo calla con un beso, llevando una de sus manos entrelazadas hasta el rostro de Shouyou. Kenma acaricia con el reverso de su mano la mejilla de Shouyou y se aleja con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

 

Es su turno de observar a Shouyou con los ojos cerrados cuando se separan y la manera en que estos se abren como platos cuando comprende lo que acaba de pasar. Shouyou suelta sus manos en un impulso y se abraza a él con tanta fuerza que lo hace trastabillar hasta pegar contra la puerta del vestuario.

 

― _Ups_ , ―la risa de Shouyou reverbera contra su pecho y Kenma esconde su rostro contra el hombro de su amigo, avergonzado. Aun así, ésta vez devuelve el abrazo sin pensarlo, arrugando la camiseta de entrenamiento de Shouyou entre sus dedos. ―¿Kenma?  

 

―¿Sí, Shouyou?

 

Los labios de Shouyou rozan su oreja cuando habla y Kenma agradece estar apoyado contra algo sólido. Siente las piernas flojas y se agarra con firmeza a la espalda de Shouyou mientras espera que éste vuelve a hablar.

 

―Me gustas, Kenma, ―cuando las palabras salen de labios de Shouyou, son apenas un susurro entre sus cabellos, pero Kenma siente que le arden las orejas y hunde su rostro aún más contra la remera de su amigo. ―Me gustas mucho.

 

La confesión resuena contra su pecho aún momentos después de hecha. Shouyou posa un beso ligero en su mandíbula y clava sus dedos contra su espalda. Las imágenes del final del partido vienen a su memoria entonces, el rostro de Shouyou en medio del juego. Sus sonrisas y la intensidad de su mirada, así como sus palabras, suenan diferentes a la luz de esta revelación. Sus lágrimas son también más profundas ante la nueva perspectiva y Kenma vuelve a sentir un nudo en el estómago que no sabe cómo desenredar. 

 

―No tienes por qué… por qué decir nada, ―la voz de Shouyou se rompe contra su cuello y Kenma se deja recorrer por el pánico un segundo antes de moverse.

 

Se separa ligeramente del cuerpo de Shouyou, lo suficiente para poder cambiar de posición, pero sin aflojar el agarre de su espalda ni salir de su espacio personal. Las palabras se atragantan en su boca y opta por plantar un beso sobre la mejilla de Shouyou, otro sobre la comisura de sus labios, antes de finalmente volver a besarlo. El contacto le hace cosquillas y Shouyou se ríe chocando sus dientes. Se golpean sus frentes intentando una posición más cómoda y Kenma baja la vista avergonzado cuando se separan, Shouyou frotando sus dedos por encima de su nariz.

 

―Tú también, ―logra decir entonces, en un impulso. Shouyou busca sus manos hasta volver a entrelazarlas y Kenma las observa mientras habla. ―Tú también me gustas, Shouyou. 

 

Las palabras suenan ridículas en sus labios, pero Shouyou busca su mirada con una sonrisa abierta y sorprendida, como si las seguidillas de besos que compartieron hasta ahora no fueran prueba suficiente.

 

― _Waaaaah_ , ―su exclamación hace que Kenma ría. ― _Kenmaaaa_.

 

―¡Kenma, ya nos vamos! ―el grito de Kuro los sorprende a ambos y Kenma se recuerda que están en medio de un pasillo del gimnasio de Tokio. La vergüenza lo invade. Aún así, no deja que Shouyou suelte sus manos cuando lo intenta, preocupado.

 

Kenma observa a su mejor amigo, apoyado contra la puerta al final del pasillo. Tiene una sonrisa provocadora en sus labios y Kenma sabe que no escuchará el final de esto por semanas. Pero cuando vuelve a fijarse en Shouyou y el rubor de sus mejillas, da un pequeño apretón a sus manos antes de soltarse y sabe que, por una vez, no le importa.

 

―Tengo que irme, ―se disculpa, arrodillándose junto al banco donde Shouyou le estaba esperando, y levanta la chaqueta olvidada de Karasuno. Shouyou la toma de sus manos con una sonrisa y Kenma acomoda su bolso de deporte sobre su hombro. ―Nos vemos pronto, Shouyou.

 

Kenma posa sus labios sobre la mejilla de Shouyou, sintiendo como las propias arden hasta doler, y emprende camino hacia Kuroo, quien le espera con una ceja levantada.

 

―Kuro…

 

―No he dicho nada, Kenma, me ofendes, ―Kuro lo observa unos momentos, antes de que su sonrisa se suavice―, pero me alegro. ―Kuro ríe cuando Kenma chasquea la lengua en reprobación, intentando ignorar el sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas, y levanta las manos en señal de rendición. ―Está bien, está bien, vámonos.

 

Kuro toma la iniciativa y abre la puerta. Cuando Kenma se gira para mirar atrás, Shouyou sigue de pie en el mismo lugar a la salida del vestuario. Su amigo le sonríe, ya sin rastros de la pena con que le esperaba momentos atrás, y le saluda animadamente con una mano.

 

―¡Nos vemos pronto, Kenma!

 

 


End file.
